Forever
by novacanemalfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a secret relationship in 6th year. Drabble. (I wrote this on my phone and probably when I was half awake)


Draco strolled his ways through the corridors of his not-so-favorite school with a signature Malfoy scowl on his face as the first years ran in opposite directions in efforts to avoid the Slytherin.  
"Draco!" He turned towards the nasily voice to see his best mate, Pansy Parkinson sprinting towards him, her pug face etched with excitement "What is it pans?" he asked, trying to sound somewhat intrigued.  
"Hermione Granger is in the Hospital Wing..I'm not sure for what but I thought we could go snoop" she grinned mischievously and nudged Draco playfully in the arm. He didn't let it show, but panic spread through every inch of Dracos body causing an odd turn in his stomach and his heart to clench in worry, Of course, Pansy wasn't aware of the romantic involvement Draco and Hermione have had for the last few months, they kept it well hidden, for the benefit of their friends and them. They were still trying to figure out these odd, out of place feelings let alone, ready to tell people the feelings even existed. Draco forced a some-what mischievous grin to match Pansy's,  
"I always like a good chance to pick on the less fortunate." he smirked, popping the collar on his robes. Mentally cursing himself at his git behavior. He did want to see Granger, mainly to make sure she was alright. Pansy and Draco made their way to the Hospital Wing and silently poked their head around the corner. Hermione was sitting on the side of a bed, Potter standing on the other side while Snape, Dumbledore and Slughorn chatted among themselves.  
"Fuck, I was hoping the mudblood was hurt." Pansy cursed, rolling her eyes in disappointment. Draco fought the urge to snap at her for calling Hermione that Salazar awful name.  
"Who is then?" Draco wondered, trying to keep control of the relief that overcame him when he saw Hermione was alright.  
"Where's my WonWon!" a high pitched voice echoed across the hall, hatred immediately filled Dracos chest as he gritted his teeth at the all too familiar voice he hears daily in his Potions class. Lavender Brown bursted through the doors and was now yelling at Hermione, for some unknown reason.  
"Its Weasley…ugh, lets go Dray." Pansy grunted, pulling on Draco's arm but he didn't want to go. He shrugged Pansy off, "I think..I'm gonna stay..I need to talk to Snape.." he lied, avoiding Pansy's eyes knowing damn well she can read him like an open book. "Okay..see you later then." she mumbled, disappearing out the back door.  
Once she was gone, Draco could show his true emotion. Hermione had sat on the bed next to Weaselbee and, to what it looked like, was holding his hand. Jealousy flew through Draco and sparked the flame of anger as it spread throughout his body. As soon as everyone had left Hermione and the Weasley alone. He gained the courage to walk over there.  
"Hey, Granger." he said cooley, attempting to hide the fuming rage building when he saw her hand linked with his. Hermione jumped, turning around wide eyed. "Draco.." she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What are you doing? someone might see.."she lowered her voice and glanced at the sleeping Weasley, who was currently snoring loudly. "More importantly, what is my girl doing holding hands with a Weasel?" Draco said darkly, pulling Hermione close to him by her waist. A bright blush filled her cheeks, making her large chocolate eyes stand out even more than usual. "He was poisoned. I was just…being a good friend." she defended, feeling slightly offended by Draco's harsh tone.  
"Her…" Ron muttered rolling on the bed so he was now facing the two intertwined pair. "You should go…what if he wakes up?" Hermione whispered, watching Ron carefully as he continued to snore. Draco's eyebrow raised, catching what Ron was just about to say. "What's he saying…"he said mostly to himself than to Hermione. She shrugged and sat on the chair next to the bed. "I'm not sure, he's been mumbling since we brought him in here." she spoke softly, worrying about her poisoned friend.  
"Her…My…Nee" Ron mumbled again, more clearly. Slytherin's house colour may be green but it sure as hell didn't look too damn good on the fuming Draco Malfoy as he stood, glaring at the unconscious Weasley who was muttering his girlfriends name in his drool covered slumber.  
He knew he couldn't compete with 'The Chosen Ones' best mate when it came to Hermione. In the end, She'd choose the most convienient, the less work, the easy way and that was Ronald Weasley, she wouldn't have to worry about people talking about them behind her back, or degrading her for her choice of partner. But with him, it'd be harder than she probably intends and as much as he wanted to be with her, as much as he loved her. He couldn't put her through that. So right there, right then, Draco Malfoy made up his mind, To let Hermione Jean Granger, Go, and never look back,

"I have to go." Draco spat, a lot harsher than he had intended. Hermione got up to kiss Draco goodbye like she always does but the look on his face caused her to stop in her tracks.  
"Draco..whats wrong…" she asked, reaching her hand out to his. He roughly tore his hand from her reach and glared at her. "Nothing. Just go be with your precious weaselbee." he growled, stomping his way out of the room.  
"Draco…Draco wait!" Hermione called, chasing after him. "What do you mean be with him? I'm with you…" she pleaded, yanking on Dracos arm to pull him around. "  
Yeah, but you'll leave me for him anyways wont you? because I'm not good enough for you and he is so much better than me. Admit it, Granger." he spat angrily. The truth hit him harder then it should've. He always knew Weasley had a thing for Granger, but he wanted her and he doesn't like sharing. Usually he would fight for her, make Weasley _know _she belonged to him and only him, but he knew she deserved better than him, and he wanted her to have the best. Unfortunately for him, that didn't mean him.

"What are you even on about, Malfoy…" Hermione accused, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
"You're going to choose him over me anyways, because he's easy, because he's the picket fence, simple life that you've told me you wanted so many times. With me…" Draco paused, taking a deep breathe, feeling his emotions peak through the weakness of it all.  
"You'd have to deal with people snickering, and judging you because you picked the wrong boy. Even Potter would judge you and you know it." he finished, his face betraying him and showing exactly how broken he was by having to do this.  
"Draco..please.." Hermione begged, her air getting caught half way up her throat. She tried to find a defense, to tell him he was wrong, that he was what she wanted and she couldn't see her life without him in it, that she didn't care what people thought. But that wasn't the truth, she knew she couldn't have a normal, white fence, children everywhere kind of life with him. Her friends, his friends, his family, their classmates, they'd all disapprove. She could lose everyone for this one person.

"Goodbye, Granger." Draco whispered, when Hermione didn't say anything else. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and Draco slid his thumb across it, wiping it away before pulling her face up as he leaned down, connecting their lips for one last time. Hermione managed to choke out one word, "Why?" it was barely above a whisper but it rang in Dracos ear like she had yelled it.  
"Because I could've loved you forever, and maybe in another universe…" Draco whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Hermiones as more quiet tears poured out of her eyes. "I'd let myself."and with that, Draco Malfoy disappeared into the corridors, only glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye, or sneaking looks at her when she wasn't looking. As much as it hurt, to see her being so chummy with Weasley, and him wishing it was him laughing with her, and holding her, it was for the best and they both knew it.

His brain might have let her go, but his heart never will

* * *

**soooo, this is some random drabble thing I found on my phone today, Its very odd and a bit ooc, but I think I based it off some text messages between me and my friend one day. so yeah, hope you enjoyed it or whatever and as always, any positive criticism is welcomed to help me improve my writing :) -NovacaneMalfoy.**


End file.
